Celos para Kuroko, deseo para Kagami
by xXx.SeTSuNa kYouRa.xXx
Summary: Pelean internamente en contra de lo que estan sintiendo sin darse cuenta que el mejor camino es simplemente aceptarlo KAGAKURO
1. CELOS Y DESEO

Es mi primer experimento para esta pareja! me encanta la pareja, he leido muchos fics donde kagami es torturado por los celos jaja y me puse a pensar en que kuroko deberia ser lindo celoso tambien xD espero que sean solo 3 capitulos por que no soy de historias muy largas la proxima act no tardara mucho, claro si es que le les gusta y quieren conti xD  
Kuroko no basket no me pertenece es propiedad de tadatoshi fujimaki, yo solo los robo para hacer yaoi xD gracias por leer :3

* * *

Por qué el joven de cabello y mirada celeste no estaba exento del agudo aguijón de los celos….

Hacía días que el siempre impasible Kuroko actuaba extrañamente, su sereno rostro se descomponía en una clara mueca de fastidio justo en el momento que riko daba por finalizado el entrenamiento, ¡No lo soportaría ni un día más! El tenía una rutina, una cómoda y agradable rutina al acabar los entrenamientos, se duchaba, cambiaba su uniforme y salía para encontrarse a la entrada del gimnasio con su luz para caminar hasta maji, disfrutar al lado del pelirrojo de su delicioso batido de vainilla y enfrascarse en una simple conversación con el más alto hasta que acabase con su montaña de hamburguesas, salir despedirse justo en la parada y ver la última de esas honestas sonrisas que solo kagami le daba, para así volver a casa y perderse en muchas ensoñaciones que incluían al as de seirin. Era perfecto cada día así, sin embargo contra los deseos del peli azul hace tres días ya que su rutina había sido alterada ocasionando en el jugador sombra un creciente disgusto, con forme los días pasaban más se descomponía el humor del peli azul, y aunque trataba de guardar la calma todas esas emociones hervían en el interior de Kuroko y se volvían evidentes en el juego, los integrantes de seirin sufrían cada vez más para recibir los violentos pases del peli azul y de estar distraídos estos impactaban contra cualquier parte expuesta de su cuerpo, las consecuencias de ello las estaba pagando con creces el antes mencionado pelirrojo que aunque era quien más habilidad poseía para coordinarse y recibir los pases del de ojos celestes, últimamente todos impactaban en una variada selección que iba desde su cara, sus costillas y a su abdomen, golpe tras golpe y ningún pase correctamente colocado para él.

-Algo va mal con Kuroko- susurro un observador joven de cabellos castaños, el más alto de seirin, Kiyoshi teppei-

-Tienes razón parece ensañado con nosotros por alguna razón- la respuesta fue por parte del capitán hyuuga junpei, ambos integrantes de seirin miraban a kagami dolerse del ultimo balonazo que le había golpeado justo en la mejilla casi noqueándole-

-Basta por hoy! Maldición Kuroko mataras a todos en el equipo- exclamo alterada la entrenadora de seirin contra un Kuroko a simple vista impasible-

-Ellos no los atrapan- dijo sin más el peli azul, paso su mano por su frente estaba un tanto satisfecho pues ese día había acabado más temprano el entrenamiento y tal vez ese día no aparecería esa molesta interrupción para arruinar su día, miro correr al pelirrojo a las duchas "¿Por qué tanta prisa?" se preguntaba el de ojos celestes mientras volvía esa cólera a hacerle presa, sabía que no tenía por qué reclamarle nada a kagami, quien era el para obligarle a regresar juntos, o para impedirle pasar tiempo con ese maldito chico que había vuelto de América solo para acaparar a su compañero cada tarde, esa era la causa de toda su rabia HIMURO TATSUYA el chico venia cada tarde esperaba a kagami fuera de seirin y le pedía ir a jugar juntos "para recordar los viejos tiempos"- maldición- susurro bajo la sombra mientras caminaba a los vestidores, ahí saliendo de las duchas estaba kagami, una toalla enredada a la cintura y otra sobre sus hombros, su cabello rojizo lo echaba hacia tras con una de sus manos dándole un aire verdaderamente sensual, su torso firme y bien trabajado desnudo con las gotas de agua aun resbalando por su pecho y sus bien dotados brazos, la otra parte de su creciente frustración era esa, que tatsuya había aparecido justo después de que el peli celeste se dio cuenta que su luz le atraía mucho más que solo como compañero en el baloncesto, él estaba prendándose de todo en el pelirrojo su más que atractivo físico su encantadora actitud hacia el deporte que ambos amaban y la dedicación que daba para que su equipo llegara más lejos, pero entre todo estaba enamorado de la manera en que kagami se comportaba con él, permaneciendo a su lado apoyándole, animándole y reconociéndole más allá de solo la cancha, estaba enamorado de taiga y justo cuando sus sentimientos comenzaban a florecer ESTO pasaba!

-te veré mañana Kuroko!- estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que apenas reacciono cuando el pelirrojo se despedía de el con su clara y enorme sonrisa-

-Hoy también te encontraras con himuro-kun para jugar?- pregunto tratando de disimular su enfado-

-Así es, nunca es suficiente basket- dijo sin haber quitado de su rostro la sonrisa, cosa que no ayudaba a calmar el acongojado corazón de Kuroko- tal vez eso me ayude a mejorar y poder atrapar tus nuevos y violentos pases- el pelirrojo decía ajeno a las maldiciones que lanzaba internamente el peli azul-

-si no puedes atraparlos bien puedo dejar de lanzarte pases Kagami-kun- comento con un deje mordaz el peli azul mientras suspiraba para sí, como podía no darse cuenta el pelirrojo de lo que le estaba haciendo-

Estaría perdido sin tus pases, voy a entrenar mejor y a atraparlos sin duda- no es que no notara el enojo de Kuroko, o que no le importara, sabía que el peli azul se había estado comportando hostil con él, no solo en los entrenamientos si no en las clases también, los pequeños cambios en Kuroko no pasarían desapercibidos para alguien como él, que le observaba tan bien, sin embargo el pelirrojo estaba en un punto en el que no podía hacer mucho por arreglar lo que pasaba, no por ahora al menos, se despidió agitando la mano y salió por la puerta del gimnasio a prisa dejando atrás a un harto y fastidiado Kuroko-

Mierda… si esto sigue así alguno de esos pases lograra matarme- dejo salir un sonoro suspiro, ya a varios metros del gimnasio los pasos del as de seirin se volvieron más tranquilos, tatsuya tardaría en llegar así que le mando un texto pidiéndole verse directamente en la cancha donde solían ir en vez de la entrada de seirin como hasta hace algunos días acostumbraban, en seirin pensaban que era cosa de Himuro irle a buscar pero la verdad había sido kagami quien le había rogado le sacra del aprieto en que se había metido, cada día el regresar con Kuroko era menos tolerable para el pelirrojo, no porque le odiara o no le agradara la pacifica compañía del peli azul, más bien era todo lo contrario pasar tiempo con su sombra comenzaba a hacer sentir a kagami ansioso, en más de un paso con Kuroko había pensado en tomar su mano al caminar, o atreverse a despedirse con algo más que una sonrisa y un "adiós" la cercanía de su nueva pareja de basket ball estaba desatando en kagami algo que nunca había sentido antes y que se volvía tremendamente difícil de controlar pues ya en más de una vez había deseado terminar su día arrastrando al delicado peli azul con el hasta su apartamento y pasar la noche entera haciendo con el fino cuerpo del peli azul cuanto quisiera hasta que el mismo Kuroko pidiera por mas, esos eran los descarados pensamientos de kagami y de estos mismos huía con pánico, nada mejor para quitar de su cabeza todas esas cosas que un buen juego de basket, y al no poder pedirle al dueño de sus fantasías que jugara con él, himuro había sido la opción perfecta y este no había puesto mucha fuerza al oponerse-

Cada parte del dúo mortal de Seirin luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos sin darse cuenta que había un camino más fácil… reconocerlo, acercarse dejar que pase lo que deba pasar pero al final ninguno podría huir por siempre, ni Kuroko de sus enloquecedores celos como tampoco kagami de su creciente deseo.

* * *

hasta aqui el primer cap, es solo la introduccion para saber que es lo que pasa con cada uno de la feliz pareja en el sig cap pelearan con sus sentimientos y en el tercero sera el climaz de todo~~ LEMMON ovio! claro siempre y cuando haya quienes lo deseen, asi que no olviden dejar sus reviews eso me inspira a continuar, arigatooo!


	2. DESEO

**HOLA! se que dije que no iba a tardar xD pero es que inicio la escuela y el trabajo y asi y no tuve tiempo y me faltaba algo de inspiracion, les debo aun el deseado lemmon pero aqui les traigo algo bueno jajaja espero les guste, este espisodio es de kagami, el siguiente de kuroko y despues veremos que pasa :3 bueno los dejo que lean para el siguiente espero el plazo sea mas cortito, por cierto gracias a ZakuriMinashiro y a AgathaxB por su reviews y leer la historia aqui les traigo un poco mas del pervertido bakagami jajajaja oh y tambien a todos los follows aqui esta la conti! disfruten!**

**Declaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki! yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer yaoi n.n**

* * *

-maldita sea… otra vez- la pelota que hace segundos lanzaba reboto contra el aro, volando lejos de este sin entrar, no había podido anotar una sola en ese día y era simplemente porque todo lo tenía alterado, valla combinación más asquerosa de día comenzando desde muy temprano para el pelirrojo-

_ FLASHBACK_

"Date prisa", solo dos palabras se leían en el pequeño papel azulado, escritas con tinta y en una bella caligrafía que el as de Seirin reconocería donde fuera, era la letra de su sombra, y aquella nota había sido dejada en su casillero, ¿su casillero? Un momento… ¿Cuándo si quiera había llegado a la escuela ese día? ¿Había ido a clases? Y ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordar? La única respuesta que obtuvo fue su propio suspiro de frustración, pues ahí en los vestidores del gimnasio estaba completamente solo, ya debía ser tarde, antes que su mente siguiera divagando se enfocó de nueva cuenta en la nota, imagino a su pequeño compañero escribiendo esta con prisa y dejándola para él, ¿algo le había pasado?, tal vez Kuroko tenía algún problema y necesitaba de su ayuda, por mucho que quería evitar últimamente al peliazul la idea de que este le necesitara era demasiado para luchar contra ella, cerro su casillero con un sonoro golpe y se apresuró a salir de ahí hacia la cancha del gimnasio.

Dando un solo paso afuera su vista encontró inmediato al dueño de sus pensamientos, su boca comenzó a sentirse seca, su corazón acelerado y su cuerpo completamente paralizado, solo una comprometedora zona de su cuerpo parecía ir despertando ante todo el calor que provoco la imagen ante sus ojos, …era Kuroko, aquel bello cuerpo recostado sobre la duela era nada más y nada menos que el de su deseada sombra, estaba, sin pudor alguno, semidesnudo y era solo una prenda la que apenas lograba cubrirle, reconoció inmediatamente los colores de Seirin en la camiseta que llevaba y aunque al principio pensó que era la camiseta del uniforme de Kuroko un gran numero 10 en esta le decía que era suya esa prenda, su mirada no tenía opción más allá de apreciar a detalle al objeto de sus fantasías, sus piernas expuestas totalmente, una de ellas apenas flexionada, la mirada celeste entrecerrada pero viéndole directamente con un gesto indescriptiblemente erótico, mientras luchaba con el mismo por solo mantenerse de pie en ese lugar el gimnasio comenzó a llenarse de suaves sonidos que no tardo en reconocer como gemidos "_ka-ah mmnh kaga-mi… kun ah date prisa ah_!" cada palabra llego en bello coro hasta los oídos del pelirrojo resonando aun mas por todo el gimnasio vacío, cuando los gemidos habían comenzado el cuerpo de Kuroko se había acomodado un poco mejor, separando sus piernas dando al pelirrojo vista de todo lo que deseaba, una de sus manos levanto la camiseta que al ser del más alto le llegaba poco más bajo que las caderas, esta subió lentamente hasta que el de cabellera celeste la capturo con sus dientes, vista plena para el tigre, la mano contraria de Kuroko se deslizo por sus propios muslos subiendo hasta tomar ansioso su miembro con su pequeña mano, todo era espectáculo para la viva y ardiente mirada de taiga. Cuando el calor llego a un punto inaguantable para el pelirrojo se dejó de esos salvajes instintos que hervían en él, saltaría sobre el peliazul y le arrancaría esa camiseta ahí mismo, se acababan los rodeos iba a tomar por fin al peliazul sin miramientos, él lo pedía!...

Y cuando dio el primer paso decidido, la imagen de Kuroko desapareció de golpe, un fuerte sonido le aturdió, ya ni siquiera se molestó, lo sabía de sobra, era su maldito despertador, y era solo una más de las fantasías que tenía con el peliazul, bueno mentiría si dijera que era otra más, era la más erótica hasta ahora, al ir despertando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo y su mente estaban totalmente de acuerdo por esa vez. La incomodidad en sus partes bajas le anunciaba que aquel sueño le tenía excitado aun, ya despierto y enfrentando su frustrante realidad se resignó a arreglar aquel pendiente entre sus piernas, pero lo haría en la ducha, recogió una toalla por el camino y se metió frustrado bajo el chorro de agua, estaba duro aun, bastante duro, cerrando los ojos no tardo en rememorar los detalles de la piel pálida del cuerpo del peli celeste, ahora ya totalmente desnudo, tenía poco tiempo para salir a la escuela no podía detenerse en más detalles, en su fantasía no tardo en empotrar al delicado numero 11 contra una pared , tomando salvajemente una de sus piernas acariciándola para que esta se elevara un poco y el pelirrojo encontrara fácilmente forma de enterrarse poco a poco hasta el interior de su sombra, mientras este emitía los mismos gemidos que hacia un poco soñaba, por supuesto todo esto pasaba en la fantasía que necesitaba el pelirrojo para poder atender su pronunciada erección dentro de la ducha lo único que se escuchaban eran los guturales gruñidos y gemidos del pelirrojo al masturbarse-Ku… kuro..ngh- estaba cerca, podía sentir todo su cuerpo arder pidiendo liberarse entre esas vividas fantasías en su mente-

¡¿WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE TAIGA?!- la alterada voz de la rubia borro de inmediato toda la fantasía, el deseo y frustro el cercano clímax que estaba por alcanzar el pelirrojo, mientras ella corría la puerta de la ducha dentro un furioso taiga estaba preparado para encararla, había sido lo más incómodo de su vida-

¡CON UNA MIERDA! ¡¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ ALEX?!- respondió colérico el pelirrojo cuando el rostro de su maestra aparecía asomándose a la ducha y esos furiosos ojos rojos pudieron intimidar mucho más a la rubia que retrocedió unos pasos y desvió su mirada, no midió que la reacción del pelirrojo sería tan intensa por interrumpir su "jueguito", todo el calor el placer y la excitación se habían ido de su cuerpo solo quedaba ira y frustración, no midió su volumen al gritarle a su maestra pero inmediato vio que esta retrocedía un tanto asustada y aunque aún su cerebro le pedía matarla por lo que había hecho no podía hacer más que calmarse, ya que la rubia había retrocedido pudo cerrar la puerta de la ducha sin decir nada más, fuera aun podía ver el cuerpo de Alex de pie-

I´m… so sorry taiga- alcanzo a decir un poco dudosa de si su alumno le estaba escuchando, tras cerrar la puerta de la ducha escucho detenerse el agua de la regadera y un suspiro por parte del pelirrojo como no hubo respuesta solo supuso que no le escucho- really... so-

Ya olvídalo y mejor dime a que viniste- de la ducha vio a taiga estirar su brazo buscando algo, la toalla del pelirrojo se había caído del gancho y al verlo la americana se agacho recogiéndola y pasándosela- Tatsuya ask me to…- dijo en respuesta para el pelirrojo-

Alex para con el inglés me he desacostumbrado- dijo mientras enredaba la toalla a su cintura y salía encontrando a la mayor de pie a la puerta del cuarto de baño- para que te pidió que vinieras?- le indico con la mirada a Alex que saldría y esta se alejó de la puerta también viendo al pelirrojo pasar del cuarto de baño hasta su habitación-

Ok- accedió la rubia- me dijo que había un asunto que te tenía tenso- comenzó a contar ya recuperada del accidente anterior- ahora ya entiendo...

-solo recibió un bufido de molestia por parte del as de seirin que pasando de largo donde estaba se encamino de nuevo a la habitación, tenía que alistarse o llegaría tarde más al girarse a ver el despertador noto que aun tenía buen tiempo, ahora Alex estaba de pie en el umbral de su recamara, la miro de reojo mientras se vestía-

Kuroko eh?- escucho mencionar a la rubia e inmediatamente se tensó por la mención de su sombra- Tatsuya solo me dijo sobre ese "alguien" que parecía estarte volando la cordura pero debí imaginar que era ese pequeño- menciono como si aquello fuera obvio, no necesito mucho para pensar que si Alex sabía que el "alguien" era su sombra era por aquel suspiro con su nombre que se le había escapado en la ducha-

Que más da si es el…- dijo sin querer darle vuelta al tema, ya no podía negarlo ni nada después de lo que presencio Alex además su maestra le conocía a la perfección- no sé por qué.. si es un hombre, no querrá nada conmigo, jamás

Hey! Para para ahí Taiga – comenzó a negar mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico, aquel comentario le pareció absurdo, ella era un ejemplo vivo de que el género sobraba cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón- no me vengas a decir eso a mí por favor! – tomo el mentón del pelirrojo obligándole a alzar la vista, Alex lucia seria, dejaba de lado esa actitud infantil y ligera que siempre pretendía- no pongas excusas para eso que sientes, no eres ningún adivino, no lees la mente y no puedes saber que hay en la mente de ese chico, vamos taiga.. Yo te enseñe a ser un hombre…

No es lo mismo Alex!- se soltó con un poco de fuerza del agarre de la rubia desviando la mirada, no quería admitir que no mentía, ni se equivocaba, se estaba rindiendo ante de intentar, comenzaba a ser honesto con el mismo, la noche anterior perdió el sueño largo rato por pensar en su sombra, no fantasías, solo pensamientos dulces sobre el tiempo pasado con su sombra, sentía deseo por el peliazul, si, así había comenzado, pero ahora ya no era solo ese salvaje instinto si no que venía con un profundo trasfondo de sentimientos por el mismo chico- yo me enamore Alex! Me enamore por primera vez! y es de un chico- espeto aun sin volver la mirada a ella- de Kuroko- suspiro y miro el reloj de nuevo- no tengo tiempo de seguir con esto llegare tarde- se levantó tomando su mochila de la escuela dejando tras de sí a una enfadada rubia-

Corre todo lo que quieras taiga, ignórame, evádelo, pero lo que sientes no te va a dejar en paz- sigue diciendo la americana aunque el pelirrojo le diera la espalda- be a man!- espeto frustrada antes que Kagami saliera por la puerta no le quedo más que suspirar para aliviar su frustración, estuvo ahí algunos segundos más lamentándose por su alumno, antes de salir del apartamento tomo su celular enviando un par de textos _"I try, but I can´t do anything"_ el primero salió en dirección de su alumno el mayos, Tatsuya, _"Intente ayudar con tu problema preciosa pero Taiga es muy terco, aun así me debes una cita por intentar"_ aquel segundo mensaje era nada menos que para la entrenadora de Seirin.

_Fin del flashback_

El pelirrojo estaba tan fastidiado faltaba solo media hora para que el entrenamiento terminara y él quería simplemente salir corriendo de ese lugar, las palabras de Alex aún estaban en su mente _"be a man"_ tenía razón, él no era ningún cobarde, ya no huía solo de sus deseos, al principio pensó que era algo superficial, asunto de sus alocadas hormonas de adolecente pero ya no más el peliazul era para el más que solo un compañero y amigo, y admitirlo era un maldito dolor de cabeza- mierda!- mientras todos esos pensamientos siguieran en su cabeza frustrándole sus manos no eran capaces de encestar un balón, y para seguir con su pésimo día aquella tarde no contaría con su hermano para ayudarle a "escapar" pues poco después de haber dejado a Alex en el apartamento había recibido un texto de su hermano "yo no te ayudare más en esto taiga enfréntalo, es un hombre!" decía.

Si era honesto con el mismo, el haber admitido para si su amor por el peliazul había acarreado esa sensación de nostalgia por esas tardes en que ambos compartían el camino a casa- Kuroko!- grito de pronto en un impulso llamando la atención de todo el equipo entre ellos el peliazul deseado que le miro extrañado en mas-

¿Qué pasa Kagamí-kun?- estaba a algunos pasos del el pelirrojo y se acercó unos más para hablar mejor, para la mayoría de las personas la mirada de Kuroko era tan normal como siempre pero su luz era suficientemente observador para saber que había algo oculto en esta-

Regresemos juntos hoy- exclamo el pelirrojo al instante antes de siquiera poder pensarlo dos veces y sin instantes para arrepentirse "be a man" se repitió para sí mismo, en respuesta solo tuvo un asentimiento del más bajo, eso y una hermosa mirada sabía que eso había hecho feliz de alguna forma al 11 de su equipo y solo por pensarlo su corazón dio un fuerte vuelco.

Kagami Taiga comenzaba a caer en las garras del deseo.

* * *

REVIEWS PLZZZ! jaja ojala les haa gustado, el siguiente cap sera para nuestro celoso y yandere kuroko jaja solo esperen! nos leemos!

Set-chan


End file.
